User blog:Brady26/Ss'tck'al
As the hidden passage behind the sarcophagus of Diderius was opened, the lizardfolk and yuan-ti guarding the entrance were surprised as the group approached. Rack acting first, rushed in, though he was hesitant to attack the lizardfolk, the yuan-ti had no such qualms and ordered their slaves to repel the intruders. As the defenders tried to push back the attackers, one of the yuan-ti fled deeper into the caverns below to warn of the intruders. After defeating the guards, the group attempted to pursue the yuan-ti, Darion being too big to fit into the tunnels, electing to stay behind and guard the entrance. The group moved down the tunnel, finding a slick and dangerous bridge where the defenders were hoping to repel the invaders. During the fight Rack advanced across the brdige, cutting down many lizardmen as Kadmos and Johann exhanged fire with the yuan-ti across the chasm. As the bridge was so slick with water and slime, the lizardfolk tried to push Rack off, only for Rack to slip himself as he moved across, seeing an oppurtunity the yuan-ti moved forward, using their power to enthrall him for a moment, commanding him to let go of the ledge. Landing safetly as he slid down the wall. Rack found himself surrounded by a swarm of poisonous snakes that he attempted to fight off with his flaming sword. Kadmos stepped forward and he too was enthralled, the yuan-ti forcing him to jump off the edge, though he was not as agile as Rack and landed on the hard stone below. On his own Johann taunted the remaining lizardmaen who charged across the bridge, each slipping as they tried to reach him, falling to their death. With even a yuan-ti falling victim to the slick stonework, being cast into the darkness below where they fought with Rack and Kadmos as they attempted to scale the walls. Johann taunted the last yuan-ti who charged him, the two warriors locking together in a lethal embrace, Johann fearing that this could be the end as his allies had been cast into the darkness below, until a bolt of energy hurled at the serpent guard told him at least one of his allies was still alive, envigorating him to fight on, slaying the corrupted creature. After defeating that force the group was quite concerned as they had been badly hurt by the fall and the clash with the yuan-ti, deciding to double back and request Darion restore them as best he could. Moving further into the tunnels, the group discovered somekind of offering chamber with two suits of plate armour, as they entered they saw the roof was covered in writhing snakes, the slithering beasts falling to the floor and entering the plate armour, seeming to animate them, lashing at the group with poisoned blades. With a bit of luck the group managed to defeat one of the suits and deftly defeated the other, Rack delivering a single punch that knocked the helmet off the suit. Deciding to take a moment to catch their breath, the group set up in the room, only for a patrol of lizardmen to get the drop on them, rushing in to fight them. Managing to slay the lizardmen, even as the last fled down the corridor, the group decided to block the corridor with the corpses of the dead lizardmen hoping to give them some warning as they rested. With their vigours restored, the group adopted a stealthy approached, finding the sleeping quarters of the snakefolk, looting their alcoves and small cubbies where they kept tokens and trinkets. Having seen a figure in the room disapear down a corridor, Johann went to investigate where they might have gone, seeing no apparent exit, accidently stepping on a pressure plate that shot a dart at him, the poison paralysing him. Rack too investigated, activating the same trap but catching the dart, pocketing it but finding no exit down the hall. Moving back into the main corridor the group found the lizardmen sleeping rooms, where they kept pieces of gold and silver. From there they encountered a dark room where the young yuan-ti were being raised, three priestesses attempted to lure the group into the pit, only Rack falling to their power, as he stepped into the writhing pit of snakes. Fearing that they could not survive another pitched fight, the group fled, each helping one another to escape the pit. Returning briefly to Darion, the group once again entered the tunnels, though Rack stayed behind, avoiding the hatchery they had fled previously, Johann and Kadmos expertly approached the end of the corridor, looking in they saw a large hall where an altar stood holding the bound form of Varram the White, beaten and unconscious as well as two guards and three priestess along with a high priest. Hoping to lure out the yuan-ti then double back and grab Varram, Kadmos hurled bolts of radiant energy at the two guards moving in to drawn their attention. The high priestess however called out for her guards to stop, knowing that the group sought Varram after Rack had attempted to explain their intentions to the lizardfolk guards, she offered to let them take the dwarf if they agreed to leave and not kill anymore of her people. In a tense hand off, the two men carried the unconscious dwarf out of the tunnel, informing Darion and Rack of their success the four men and their quarry left the Tomb of Diderius, wishing the ghost in the library all the best as they escaped into the scorching heat. Realising their water had been destroyed by the tomb's curse, Rack climbed down the broken fountain outside the tomb, when the monsters that had attacked him in the other well started to hurl bones and stones at him, driving him off. Retreating to Zel'diderius, the group rested, questioning Varram the White who agreed to answer their questions as long as he was kept safe, Johann agreeing to get him to safety in Etan. Rack believed that their was treasure beneath the fountain being guarded by the monsters and chose to climb down it once more, Kadmos following behind to support him, Johann choosing to remain behind with Varram and Darion. Whilst they descended, searching for water, Johann remembered his bag of shared holding, writing a request for as much water as possible to be placed inside. Under the well, Rack and Kadmos discovered that the water slowly disapeared as it drew closer to the tomb, following its source they found three hulking creatures dwelling in a pool of water, the brutes roaring in rage as the intruders entered their cave. Fearing at first that they were outmatched, the two realised that Rack's flaming sword seemed to be able to greatly harm the beasts, despite their regeneration abilities. Defeating the monsters the two of them searched the cave, but found only bones and half eaten flesh among the corpses. Returning to the surface they set off with their canteens full. As they traveled the desert Kadmos asked Varram a few questions, learning that the leaders of the five wings were; Severin of the Red Wing, Galvan in Okarthel, "the elf" who he named as Nerovain, Rezmir the Black and himself, but he feared that he had lost this position due to the sorry state he now found himself in. On the way Carlon Amofel sent them fresh water from Eldswall which they drank greedily. As they slept, Rack warned Johann of the danger that Darion posed out of earshot of the others, warning that he had sworn an oath to kill Varram the White and he could snap any minute, referring to the incident with his brother. Kadmos also reached out into the Skein hoping to contact Vigil. There he encountered the angelic being standing over an altar similar to the cobra shaped one Varram had lain upon, but instead Kadmos saw his own corpse on the stone. Vigil asked him if he remembered anything from his death, which Kadmos admitted to only vague feelings of falling but nothing concrete. Vigil accepted this and asked once more whether it was his skill with blade or his mind that they would shape together, Kadmos choosing his sword. They stayed for a moment, Vigil assuring Kadmos that the creatures that dwell in the Skein would not harm them as long as he was there, and they soon parted in peace. Reaching Zel'pas, the group planned out their next move, with Darion seeming to be conflicted, Johann took the initiative and coordinated with the Unbidden on how to proceed. With advice from Remi and consulting a map, Johann and Kadmos agreed to travel to Okarthel, risking being found by the cult and having less support from the Unbidden but serving as the most reliable route to get passage to Etan. Rack took it upon himself to negotiate with a merchant to secure enough camels to get to Darazil, the merchant selling him 17 camels for 1000gp. With the large train of pack animals in tow the group set off towards the Spice Road travelling the desert for ten days until they came to the Rock Maze where they were greeted by a kobold guide that offered to take them through for a gold piece per animal. With their guide able to navigate the complex network of canyons and tunnels, the group emerged on the other side of the maze in the Dragon Lands, their guide, Zun, pointing north, informing them that Okarthel was that way. After another three days of travel through blasted landscapes and small forts, the group arrived in Okarthel. As they approached they saw the remnants of the battle that took place at the end of the War in the Silence outside the city, many kobolds still picking through the remains of the war machines and discard armour. Some young dragonborn from House Juanjir saw the train of travelers, asking them where they were going and which house they were allied with, Rack however did not wish to engage them and encouraged the others to move on. After negotiating with a zelfolk slaver on buying the camels from them, the group moved into the city, eager to sample some of the city's crab dishes. Category:Blog posts